


I'll show you what you lost if you go

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	I'll show you what you lost if you go

  
  
“ Voglio solo mostrarti ciò che ti perderesti se andassi davvero alla Barriera “ gli ha sussurrato Robb prima di baciarlo. I baci di Robb sono pieni di passione e di lussuria, ardenti e allo stesso tempo pieni di tenerezza, di amore.

  
Jon lo sa bene, sono cinque anni che bacia suo fratello e quattro che si amavano, conosce bene suo fratello e il suo corpo ma sa che se restasse non avrebbe niente a Grande Inverno, solo Robb e per quanto gli costi ammetterlo non è abbastanza, non contro lady Catelyn e la loro lotta quotidiana.  
La lingua di Robb su i suoi capezzoli lo distrae da quei pensieri mentre suo fratello si diverte a torturare il suo corpo, facendolo ansimare e gemere di piacere.

  
Robb gli sorride prima di passarci le mani e arrivare all’ombelico che venera con la lingua mentre con una mano cerca di tenerlo fermo e con l’altra gli accarezza l’interno coscia.

  
Robb sa come farlo stare bene, lo ha sempre saputo, fin dalla loro prima volta e lo sta dimostrando per l’ennesima volta pensa mentre … Dei sembra quasi troppo bello, vede suo fratello che si sta preparando per lui. Il volto di Robb è imperlato di sudore e deformato dal piacere mentre le sue dita sono dentro di lui e l’unica cosa che Jon riesce a fare è gemere di aspettativa.

  
Quando suo fratello lo bacia passa distrattamente le mani sulla sua schiena, è tutto sbagliato, perché sono due uomini, perché lui è un bastardo e perché Robb è suo fratello, ma non gl’importa, non in quel momento, non con Robb che si cala sulla sua erezione e lui che gli afferra i fianchi per imporgli il suo ritmo.

  
Vorrebbe restare sempre in quella stanza, con Robb sopra di lui che geme di piacere e ansima il suo nome mentre affonda dentro di lui, caldo, caldo, troppo caldo, riflette mentre suo fratello poggia le mani sul suo petto e lui gli graffia la schiena. Vorrebbe morderlo, vorrebbe sentire quella pelle, vorrebbe fare tante con Robb, soprattutto che gli dei abbiano pietà di lui e rendano quei momenti eterni ma sembra che il suo corpo sia di diverso avviso. E il bacio che si scambia con Robb peggiora, o migliora, la situazione visto che sente distintamente di aver raggiunto il culmine del piacere mentre viene dentro Robb, il suo fratellastro e che questi dopo un po’ si riversi sui loro stomaci.

  
Tutto quello è un errore, un grande, gigantesco errore e sa bene che non riescono a farne a meno e sa anche che andare alla barriera è un altro grande errore ma è l’unica alternativa che ha, o quella o Robb e per quanto la seconda scelta sia la migliore, Robb accaldato che si struscia su di lui per dimostrargli che non può andarsene, non deve; sa che ha già scelto, se ne pentirà, ma è l’unica cosa giusta da fare.

  
L’unica giusta da fare in quel momento però gli sembra baciare suo fratello e sistemarsi sopra di lui, domani avrà tempo per rifletterci meglio, adesso l’unica cosa che vuole è sentire suo fratello che geme il suo nome.


End file.
